Spar
Spar or Aspara Gus in the Japanese version is a character within Breath of Fire II. Bio Card He is from the tribe who sacrifices life for knowledge. Always calm and shows no emotions. His strength comes out in the forest. Role in Breath of Fire II Ryu and his party can come across Spar very early in the game by visiting the circus tent, but he's not important to the plot until much later in the game when the group requires his assistance to communicate with the dying forests. The Circus Director, having been possessed by a Demon, threatens to have monsters kill Spar to gain some fame for the circus. The party intervenes and defeats the director, only to realize the Spar has been a willing captive the whole time, waiting for people who know something is wrong in the world. Spar joins the team and aids them by communicating with the great trees throughout the world. He is also pivotal in partially restoring the mind of the Wise Tree by helping Ryu and the party enter his mind and defeat the demon inside. Spar is very knowledgeable, but his personality is rather cool and inexpressive. He displays very little emotion, even when faced with the prospect of being killed by monsters at the circus. Spar's primary drive for fighting with Ryu is his duty to protect nature from the negative impact of the demons. Spar's field ability is "Forest Walk." With Spar in the lead, they can walk through forest areas that are otherwise inaccessible to the rest of the party. In Battle Spar is an overall weak character in battle. He utilizes whips, but his attack power is lacking and does not acquire many useful damaging spells, limited to single target ice magic. Spar's strength lies in the plethora of buff and debuff spells he receives, making him an ideal support character and secondary healer. Spar's battle ability is "Nature," which depending on the geography will produce different results, such as exploding cacti, trees literally attacking, healing, etc. This ability is useless in areas without nature (i.e. dungeons such as towers or underground areas). Spar has the most Shaman combinations available and the most possible transformations. He can become a small flowerbud, a child-like witch character (modeled after magical witch girls in anime) or a snapdragon (a literal take on the actual plant bearing resemblance to its mythological namesake). This large number of forms can help boost his lower combat ability. His Flowerbud form in particular makes him physically stronger and more durable. The Witch Girl form greatly enhances his magical skills and the Snapdragon form makes him a much quicker fighter with a somewhat higher critical hit rate. Spell list Trivia *Spar was named "Aspara Gus" in the Japanese game, though this was shortened to Spar due to the four character limit programed into the game. * His blood-type is unknown. Gallery Spar BoF2 Trans 3.jpg|Sproutling Shaman Form Spar BoF2 Trans 2.jpg|Weed Dragon Shaman Form Spar BoF2 Trans 1.jpg|Mushroom Nymph Shaman Form Category:Breath of Fire II Grassman Category:Breath of Fire II Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Protagonist